Modular jacks are well known in the industry. In particular, these types of connectors are used in the telecommunications industry to achieve standardization of a wide variety of types of equipment used by the industry and used in conjunction with communications equipment. Many of these connector receptacles or jacks are covered by patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,320, 3,998,514, 4,210,376, 4,496,991, etc.
Conventional jacks of this type, generally comprise a one-piece plastic housing having a longitudinal cavity adapted to receive the modular plug connector. Associated with the housing are a plurality of jack contacts, having one end adapted to engage the straight edges of the contact terminals of the plug connector when the later is inserted into the jack receptacle, and an opposed end adapted to be inserted into a printed circuit board. Each jack contact is held in place by slots or grooves formed in the jack housing.
In certain instances, it is desirable to provide such modular jacks, and other such communications equipment, with a shunting mechanism. The shunting mechanism cooperates with the jack contacts, when the modular plug is not inserted therein, to insure that at least two contacts are maintained in electrical engagement with each other. An example of a typical shunting member is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,760. However, a problem associated with this type of shunting member is the number of pieces which are required for operation, and consequently, the cost associated therewith.
In order to eliminate various parts of the connector, it would prove beneficial to have a modular jack which has a shunting means which is integral with the housing thereby eliminating the need for extra parts. This would greatly reduce the complexity and cost of the connector.